


Meeting the family

by Falloutboi27



Category: Star Wars: The Old Republic
Genre: Gay Couple, M/M, Nervous Theron is Nervous, embarrassing parents, post KOAFE, protective older brother
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-09-07 06:14:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8786746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Falloutboi27/pseuds/Falloutboi27





	1. Chapter 1

Fahishad smiled from the doorway as he watched the lump under the blankets move, but didn’t come out. As he sat down on the bed, he pulled back the covers to reveal Theron. The human was still had his eyes closed but he was awake. Though he didn’t look like he was going to get up anytime soon. 

 

The two were heading to Coruscant to visit Fahishad’s parents for a few day. The Zebrak hadn’t seen his parents since before he went to Darth Marr’s Flagship. Theron wasn’t looking forward to the trip. It wasn’t that he didn’t want to meet his fiancé’s parents, he was just nervous. He was an ex-SIS agent, a failed Jedi padawan, who planned on marrying their youngest child. 

 

“Everything going to be fine.” Fahishad said, rubbing Theron’s arm.

 

“I know.” Theron’s voice was muffled by the pillow. 

 

The Zebrak chuckled as he leaned down to kiss the nape of Theron’s neck. Fahishad got up soon after to finish packing while Theron force himself to get out of bed. It took a lot of forcing. About an hour later, the two were boarding a shuttle from the Odessan base to Coruscant. Fahishad had dozed off at one point and slept for most of the flight, while Theron stayed up practically jittery with nerves.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

Theron followed Fahishad out of the elevator and down the hallway. They had arrived in the Coruscant Spaceport about a half hour ago and had just made it the apartment complex Fahishad’s parents lived. Theron grabbed hold of Fahishad’s hand as they neared their destination. The Zebrak smiled at him, squeezing his hand.

 

Fahishad had barely knocked once before the door opened and he was pulled forward. There was a Zebrak woman standing in front of them, with her arms wrapped tightly around Fahishad. The younger of the two let go of Theron’s hand to wrapped them around his mother. 

 

“Oh, Sweetheart! Come in, come in.” she pulled the two men inside the apartment. “Nuno, Fahishad’s home!”

 

A Zebrak man was sitting in the living room. He was much bigger than Fahishad. He had the same hair color as Fahishad, but with some gray scattered throughout it. He looked pretty intimidating to Theron with what looked like a permanent scowl on his face. The older man stood to salute Fahishad, who returned the action. His scowl quickly turned into a smile and he moved to pull his son into a bear hug.

 

“It’s good to see you, my boy.” Nuno laughs, pulling away. 

 

“You too dad.” Fahishad replied, smiling. He had missed his parents.

 

“And who’s this?” His mother asked, turning to Theron.

 

This is Theron.” Fahishad said, moving to take Theron’s hand again. “My fiancé.” 

 

Theron squeezed Fahishad’s hand as silence filled the room. He wasn’t entirely sure how Fahishad’s parents would react to hearing this. There were some people in the galaxy who didn’t approve of same-sex couples, let alone marriages. The Zebrak hadn’t been able to have any contact with his family since Lana thawed him out. He was only able to have a short holo call with them to make plans for a visit. The two older Zebraks looked back and forth between Fahishad and Theron.

 

The two suddenly smiled brightly and hugged their son and future son-in-law. Well...that was unexpected. Theron felt a bit awkward about all the sudden affection. The older couple pulled back from the younger males, still smiling. 

 

“I’m finally going to have Grandchildren!” His mother Squealed, clasping her hands together.

 

“Mom!” Fahishad whined, turning red. His mother only laughs and patted his cheek.

 

“Oh, I almost forgot! Aarue called this morning saying he was on Coruscant and said he’d be over for dinner.”

 

Concern washed over Theron when he saw the Worried look Fahishad shot him. He could tell something was going to go wrong.


	2. Chapter 2

For the next two hours Theron was waiting for something bad to happen. So far nothing. He and Fahishad had unpacked their bags in the guest room. Fahishad’s mother had showed Theron pictures of his fiancé when he was a child, making Fahishad turn red in embarrassment which he found adorable.

Theron nearly jumped out of his skin when there was a sudden loud knock at the front door. The door opened to reveal a male Zabrak. He resembled Fahishad greatly but older. A huge smile spread across Fahishad’s face when he spotted him. 

“Fahishad!” The older said, pulling Fahishad into a tight hug. Fahishad returned the hug with just as much strength. He missed his siblings, he didn’t get to see them much even before the threat of Zakuul. His brother’s eyes landed on Theron and he pulled away from him, saying not so politely; “Who’s he?”

“Aarue, be nice.” Fahishad half-heartedly glared at his brother. “This is Theron and he’s my fiancé.”

“Your WHAT?!” Aarue yelled, startled. Suddenly he’s pulling Fahishad by his wrist into the kitchen. “Fahishad, a word please?”

The two of them were quiet for a long moment. Fahishad leaned back against the counter and crossed his arms across his chest. He could already tell where this conversation was going.

“Look Aarue, I’m sorry I didn’t tell you I got engaged.” Fahishad started. 

“You didn’t even tell me you were seeing someone!” Aarue said accusingly. “Hell, I didn't even know you were alive until recently.”

Fahishad lowered his head to look at the tiled floor. He felt guilty about not being able to have any contact with his family until now. He was so caught up with the war with Zakuul, that he never thought of contacting with family. Aarue let out a deep sigh and shook his head.

Just at that moment their mother came in, telling them at she was going to start dinner. The brothers offered to help, but she told them she had it under control and shooed them back into the livingroom where Nuno and Theron were talking. Theron smiled at Fahishad when he sat down next to him on the couch. He went to give Fahishad a quick kiss on the cheek, but stopped when he saw the glare Aarue was shooting his way. Fahishad just rolled his eyes in irritation. 

This was going to be a long trip.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Fahishad let out an exasperated sigh as he buried his face in his hands. Theron was sitting awkwardly next to him while Aarue glared at him from across the table. Aarue hadn’t done anything beyond glaring at the human, though Fahishad figured it was because he was in the same room. An awkward silence had settled over the table. 

“Aarue, could talk to you for a moment?” Fahishad asked, standing from his seat. Aarue nodded and followed him out into the hallway. “Can you stop glaring menacingly at Theron? You’re making him uncomfortable.”

“I’m not hurting him.” Aarue remarked, crossing his arms.

“Not yet.” The younger male said, rolling his eyes.

“I don’t see why you're mad about that.” Aarue sounded annoyed. Fahishad glared at his brother.

“I’m not mad anymore, I just don't agree with the way you handled it. Just go easy on him.” Fahishad tried. “Theron’s a great guy and I love him. I would appreciate it if my brother and my fiancé could get along with each other.”

 

The older Zebrak just sighed but nodded his head in begrudged agreement. Fahishad knew his brother wasn't happy, but he was glad that he was willing to try and like Theron. Said human chose this moment to poke his head around the corner. Fahishad flashed him a quick smile, which Theron returned, before turning back to his brother. Aarue was looking over in Theron’s direction as he ducked back into the dining room.

Aarue let out a long sigh before facing his younger brother and said seriously; “If he does anything to hurt you, I’m kicking his ass.”

Fahishad shook his head exasperatedly, but didn’t say anything further. The two returned to the table and the mood seem to lighten up, if only slightly. It was still strained, but conversation was springing up now. Fahishad slipped his hand into Theron’s under the table when he was still very tense and gave it a squeeze. Theron relaxed and squeezed back, moving to intertwine their fingers. 

“So other than suddenly getting married,” Nuno started, taking a bite of food. “What else have you been up to?”

“We’re not married yet.” Fahishad laughs. “And I’ve been mostly busy with the Alliance lately. I’m still surprised Theron and I manage to have time for this trip.” 

“Well, we’re glad you did. We’ve really missed you, Sweetheart.” His mother said, resting her hand on Fahishad’s arm, giving it a loving squeeze. Fahishad smiled at her and returned the action. 

“So how’d you two meet?” Aarue asked, a bit awkwardly. 

“We met on The Fleet, about 6 years ago?” Theron replied, looking over to Fahishad form conformation. “We were working together during the Revanite fresco.”

“I remember that.” Nuno commented with a chuckle. “I would have joined in with the fighting, but these old bones can’t move around like they used to.”

“You’re not that old, Dad.” Fahishad laughs. Nuno just laughs and lightly flicks his napkin at his youngest child, how flicked it right back. 

Theron quietly watched the interaction, feeling like he was intruding somehow. Fahishad and his family easily joked and poked at each other. Theron never had a chance to have this with his own family. Not that he had much of a choose on the matter. He could feel Fahishad squeezing his hand and turned his head towards him, brown eyes meeting green. Theron realized that Fahishad had been trying to get his attention for a couple of minutes now and felt bad for ignoring him. 

“I’m just tired.” Theron whispered before Fahishad could get his question out. Fahishad didn’t look convinced. Theron leaned over to press a quick kiss to his fiancé’s cheek. He gave Fahishad’s hand one last squeeze before letting go. “I think I’m gonna go turn in for the night.” 

He could feel Fahishad’s eyes of him as he excused himself from the table and moved towards the stairs.


End file.
